


Auto Brew

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Clothes Sharing, Coffee, Comment Fic, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hunters_retreat's prompt at the <a href="http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/14017.html">Clothes Sharing Meme</a>: <i>There is nothing Gen loves better than walking out of the bedroom in the morning to find Danneel in the kitchen wearing one of Jared's shirts. </i>Originally posted <a href="http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/14017.html?thread=599489#t612033">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Auto Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).



> Written for hunters_retreat's prompt at the [Clothes Sharing Meme](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/14017.html): _There is nothing Gen loves better than walking out of the bedroom in the morning to find Danneel in the kitchen wearing one of Jared's shirts._ Originally posted [here](http://neros-violin.livejournal.com/14017.html?thread=599489#t612033).

Genevieve rolled onto her back, stretching. The sheets under one arm were cool to the touch but the knuckles of her other hand brushed bare skin. When whoever didn't respond, Gen opened her eyes and found Jensen next to her and Jared beyond him, lying on his side so his shoulders stood above the rest of them. Gen glanced at the window over the bed but it was so overcast that she couldn't guess at what time it was. In any case she'd woken up too much to go back to sleep, so she rolled to the edge of the bed and stood. Jensen sighed in his sleep and turned onto his own side, tucking himself up behind Jared. She crossed to the bathroom and pulled on the slippery blue bathrobe she kept in Vancouver. Jared's worn plaid robe hung on the door by itself, and she held her hair out of the way to kiss Jared's forehead on her way back past the bed.

She followed the smell of coffee downstairs. The back door was open when she reached the living room, although the screen door let her see the dogs running _en masse_ through the landscaping. Now that she was closer to the kitchen, she could hear the coffee pot bubbling, and she only gave the dogs another moment before heading into the next room.

Danneel was staring at the pot, mug already in hand, when Gen came in. Her hair was still wound atop her head in the sloppy bun she'd slept in, and she leaned against the counter, resting all her weight on one hip. Gen scuffed one foot against the tile as she crossed the room and Danneel glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled at Gen and then turned back to the pot.

Genevieve got her usual mug out of the cabinet and came to stand beside Danneel, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Morning," she said. "You been up long?"

"I sat on the porch with the dogs for a while," she said. "You all looked pretty dead to the world when I woke up."

"Those two still are." Gen glanced up at the ceiling. "I'll be glad when the season wraps up."

"Preaching to the choir." Danneel shrugged but moved in on the pot when it beeped. She poured some for herself first, topping off the milk and Stevia she'd already put in her mug, then gestured for Gen to hold her cup out as well. She sipped her coffee right away where Genevieve blew on hers first, but eventually they were both slurping in the corner of the kitchen. Gen moved slightly away from Danneel, leaning against the counter beside the coffee pot so they faced each other.

Danneel rubbed at her neck with her free hand, sending her fingers under the collar of her shirt to rub at the beginnings of a mouth-shaped bruise. It was only then Genevieve realized she wasn't wearing a night shirt, or a big loose dress: it was Jared's shirt. He'd worn it the night before, up until Jensen ran his hands underneath the hem to peel him out of it. It fit Jared well enough for something to wear around the house, although his shoulders and arms had stretched the cotton out of shape, but it hung off of Danneel. The sleeves draped loosely around her arms, and the fabric fell in an unbroken line from the swell of her breasts down to mid-thigh.

Gen took another sip, hiding her face over her mug. She wondered if Danneel had noticed her looking but she glanced up her body again and saw her nipples hard under the fabric, perky where they hadn't been before. She looked at Danneel's face and found her smiling at her, almost smirking, over her cup.

"It was closest to the bed," Danneel said, "but if I'd known you'd like it so much I definitely would have gone for it on purpose."

"It looks good on you," Gen said. Danneel glanced down, holding the hem away from herself with one hand, and Gen put her mug down. She stepped into Danneel's space and ran her hands under the shirt, sliding up Danneel's thighs to rest on her hips. Danneel smirked again and tipped the last of her coffee into her mouth before putting her mug down, too.

"I think I'll want to be awake for this," she said. Gen rolled her eyes as she kissed her.

Neither of them had brushed their teeth yet and the coffee didn't make anything better, but Gen only cared about how Danneel wasn't wearing anything under Jared's shirt. She pushed her hands down to cup Danneel's ass and bit at her lips when she gasped. She rubbed her thumbs over Danneel's skin and was slightly surprised, like always, at how smooth she felt. Gen sucked her bottom lip into her mouth one more time and then pressed her face against Danneel's neck. She could smell Jared on her, his sweat layered on top of hers. Danneel arched her neck and Gen kissed her next to her bruise, sucking to add another.

She worked Danneel's neck until she started thrusting her hips against Gen. Then, she straightened to kiss her while trying to slip one hand far enough down Danneel's ass to get at her pussy from behind. Gen could stretch just far enough to make Danneel jump against her, just enough to know she'd definitely gotten wet, but not far enough to push a finger inside her. She pulled that finger back to feel Danneel's asshole clench beneath her and cupped Danneel's pussy with her other hand. Her fingertips almost touched from either side of her body.

Danneel let go of Gen's hips to brace herself on the counter. She shifted her hips, trying to rub against Gen's fingers, but Gen just let her ride the heel of her hand until Danneel broke away from her mouth and said, "Fuck, will you stop teasing already?"

She sucked Danneel's lip into her mouth and kept it there while she pulled her hand backwards, slipping the tip of her middle finger between Danneel's labia as she went. They parted readily, and when Gen changed directions, she slipped two fingers inside Danneel just as easily. Danneel clamped down, tight and wet around one of Genevieve's hands and fluttery and dry underneath the other. Gen scraped her teeth over Danneel's lip before pulling out of her and dropping awkwardly to her knees. She used her other hand to push Jared's shirt up to Danneel's waist before thumbing at her clit, then licking it.

"Hold that," she said. She pulled her fingers out of Danneel's pussy and didn't slide them back inside until she was holding the fabric bunched around her own waist.

"Can you," Danneel said, grabbing onto Gen's hair with one hand. "Again, your other hand, can you —"

She didn't actually finish the question but Gen didn't make her. She spit twice onto her middle finger and worked her other hand back between Danneel's legs, rubbing her asshole as lightly as she could manage while she licked her clit again. The most Gen could do for herself was to press her thighs tightly together. Without even panties to try to rub against, she was getting no friction at all, but she rocked her hips in time with Danneel's anyway. Danneel came easily, fast and simple just like usual, and Genevieve's pussy clenched almost sympathetically when hers did.

Once she was pretty sure Danneel wouldn't fall over, Gen pulled her hands away, kissed her hip, and stood. Danneel hauled Gen to her mouth by the hair and Gen kept her hands out of the way as she kissed her, laughing. Danneel stayed against the counter, still holding the shirt up so she was nude from the waist down, when Gen finally pulled away to wash her hands. Danneel pressed herself against Gen's back, rubbing at her nipples through the bathrobe, while she dried off. She was still wet where it counted when she dropped the dish towel and turned around. Smiling, Danneel offered up her refilled coffee mug. Gen took it, eyebrows raised, and Danneel untied the belt, pushed her robe open, and dropped to her knees as well.


End file.
